DESCRIPTION: The overall goal of this Phase II project is to assess the efficacy of a computer-assisted program to schedule nicotine inhaler dosing for smoking cessation. The product, LifeSign for Nicotine Inhalers, will be refined based on information obtained from the Phase I trial. Efficacy will be evaluated by comparing two computer-assisted nicotine inhaler dosing and reduction schedules, fast-paced (LS-NI-F) and slow-paced (LS-NI-S), versus ad libitum nicotine inhaler use (AL-NI). Subjects (N=480) will be evaluated on various smoking-related measures at pre-treatment and at 9 and 21 week follow-ups. Subjects also will complete weekly smoking and inhaler logs and data from the computer units will be uploaded for analysis of inhaler use. A brief one-year follow-up also will be performed. The results of the study will provide useful information on the effects of computer-assisted scheduling and duration of use of nicotine inhalers as well as patterns of ad libitum inhaler use.